


Intrigue

by CheshireCaine



Series: UraIchi Week 2018 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dialogue Heavy, Fanwork of Fanwork, Fix-It, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel Fix-It, UraIchi Week 2018, might be a stretch to include those since they're not super relevant besides this being a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: This cloak and dagger kind of restraint really was not natural to the younger man, so his teacher must have had an uphill struggle, but to accomplish this much spoke to their competence, or perhaps, Ichigo’s genius. To learn and absorb rapidly, regardless of subject or skill.Oh. Kisuke wasfascinated.Day I - Time Travel |Dimension Travel| Fix-it





	Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swinging Pendulum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855577) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> Wrote this out in full at about 1 a.m. on April the 13th so you can tell I was excited to finally get to post this (after some editing).
> 
> Basically came about cos I'm a massive cywscross stan and of SP in particular. The snippet AUs where Kisuke travelled back with Ichigo and they spend the whole time being lovey-dovey didn't hurt either. For later stories this week, it took a lot of effort to try and separate characters and their histories from just cywscross's entire body of work, which is my go-to for any Bleach AUs. Like damn it took me days cos I didn't want to change things (*cries*)
> 
> The title came last right as I'm posting this (AO3 had to remind me to add one), but it fits so well and isn't it just great when things come together. Can't think of anything else to say but that's what a whole week of posting (*cries the most*) gives me—an opportunity to waffle on.
> 
> Anyway, this story is a fun standalone but I'm super curious as to how I'd develop it, cos I always get waylaid by future events while plotting.

“You know, you tend to be very enigmatic, Shiba-san.”

Ichigo turned back to look at Kisuke with a raised eyebrow and a somehow angry upturned lip. (For someone with such poor social skills, the new Shinigami sure did see Kisuke coming from a Shunpo away). 

“You seem so honest and yet you share so little,” continued Kisuke, swirling the sake in his cup a little.

Ichigo raised his eyes skyward, then turned back to sweeping. (Exactly what Kisuke meant).

“I wonder why that is.” Kisuke left the not-quite-a-question in the air and lifted his cup to his mouth.

During the brief flicker of his eyes closed, Ichigo’s face shuffled through several expressions before rearranging itself into something neutral.

(He must have learnt that pretty well. There wasn’t even any tension to his mouth).

Ichigo stayed still and allowed Kisuke to peruse his face.

(In another lifetime, he’d have let himself see it as something friendlier and less clinical. Not looking at his face, but seeing his brow, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips . . .  _ Seeing _ Ichigo for Ichigo and not Ichigo of the Shiba Clan, Shinigami prodigy favoured by multiple captains).

Kisuke saw the shuffle as Ichigo grew uncomfortable by the silence and the staring. This cloak and dagger kind of restraint really was not natural to the younger man, so his teacher must have had an uphill struggle, but to accomplish this much spoke to their competence, or perhaps, Ichigo’s genius. To learn and absorb rapidly, regardless of subject or skill.

Oh. Kisuke was _fascinated_.

(Ichigo knew that look). He softened, letting the tension seep out of his shoulders a little, and this time, straightening to stare the man right back.

Sure, some Shinigami (Soifon and Hiyori especially) would suspect Kisuke and attempt to intimidate their way through his machinations, but besides the captains, none of them really had a chance at wresting Kisuke’s upper hand. This boy, man, (who could even tell with Shinigami; something for Kisuke to look into in the future) really did not give an inch.

Kisuke’s slight smirk set off something in Ichigo, who leaned the broom against a table and stomped over just as Kisuke poured himself another cup of Kūkaku’s favourite (a bit strong for Kisuke’s taste personally, but worth it to watch the pure enraged envy on her face).

Ichigo brought over a seat, ripped away Kisuke’s cup and downed it. He fell onto the chair and slapped the ceramic onto the table’s surface.

“Shiba Ichigo. Bastard son of the Shiba Clan. Cousin to the clan leader, Shiba Kaien. _ Genius _ prodigy”—The men shared a conspiratory smile. Kisuke admired how shark-like the other man’s was—“and one of its fastest graduates. Though I’ve heard that if you hadn’t chosen to wait, you’d’ve knocked me out of the top three line-up.”

Kisuke smiled again.

“Friend of Rukongai orphans, noble clan members and Shinigami captains, all weirdos, each and every one.”

Kisuke chuffed under his breath. 

Ichigo definitely noticed.

“Errant errand boy for the squads and endless source of amusement for their leaders . . . I like wearing black. I like sparring with a good opponent. I’d rather avoid fighting if I can, but if it’s to protect someone, I’d fight anyone. I h-had two sisters.” Ichigo took a shaky breath before continuing, undeterred. “And friends. They were who I’d fight for. Now they’re gone. But I have the Shibas and new friends. It’s not the same, but it– it’s good.”

Kisuke never regretted his curiosity, but something clenched in his chest, and he knew he’d broken his streak.

“I’m not much for science, but if you explain something to me clearly, I’ll probably get it the first time. I’m not an idiot.”

Taking his cup back and refilling it, Kisuke declared, “Understatement.”

Ichigo ignored him. “I’m a decent cook. And no matter how much slander Rangiku spreads, I’m not that bad at gift-giving. I’m shit at talking to people and I don’t have the patience for long word games, but that’s not the only thing relationships are about, so I manage mostly . . .”

Kisuke lifted the cup to his mouth. “Nothing else?”

“This sake is wasted on you.” Ichigo grabbed it from him again and sipped at it, ducking to hide his red cheeks.

How cute, Shiba-san, thought Kisuke.

“I suppose I have to retract my earlier statement. You’re both honest and you shared a lot. More than I think you were planning.”

If possible, Ichigo’s cheeks became more enflamed.

Kisuke resolved to turn Ichigo red as many times as possible.

“How could I dignify your openness with a simple goodbye? No, no.” He got to his feet, ignoring an open-mouthed Ichigo’s blatant confusion. “It’s only fair I offer equal opportunity.”

Ichigo was wary, staring down first at Kisuke’s outstretched hand and then the man himself.

“I’m not so open, I’m afraid. But I’m sure, with time, you’ll pry from me the same level of honesty.”

“With time?”

Kisuke splayed out his hands. “Of course . . . However, I’ll admit to liking long walks. They clear my head.” He emphasised by flapping a hand in circles next to his temple.

Ichigo didn’t look surprised.

“And if you’re so open to me explaining my  _ projects _ to you, I couldn’t possibly complain. If you can keep up, as you claim.”

Ichigo seized the hand Kisuke had outstretched again and accepted the challenge. “Watch me.”

A spark in Kisuke’s eyes blew into a flame. “I look forward to it,” he grinned back.

They left in a whirl of shunpo.

Ichigo raced past Kisuke on the rooftops without any effort.

Kisuke put on a burst of speed he hadn’t needed since becoming a captain, not even since his old, impossible races with Yoruichi. His captain uniform flapped in the wind as he chased after Ichigo. Nothing in his labs held his interest like the young shinigami in front of him. It was so easy for his face to stretch into a smile at the simple game they were playing . . . and even further when he appeared behind Ichigo and tripped him.

“No such thing as giving yourself too much of an advantage, Shiba-san!” he called back, letting the teasing lilt in his voice provoke Ichigo.

Ichigo gave himself a moment to grit his teeth before simply reappearing in front of Kisuke, stunning the man into silence himself.

“I agree,” smiled Ichigo, before dashing ahead.


End file.
